El demonio y la doncella
by SakataGinkox3
Summary: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Se nos fue dicha la historia de un demonio blanco de corazón gentil y la doncella de una aldea. Ven, te dejaré escucharla.


¡Hola! Yo de nuevo con este pequeño One-shot AU, que espero sea de su agrado.

P.d. Para aquella(o)s que siguen mi historia de "Un día normal" estoy trabajando conmigo misma para poder escribir el capítulo 11, por eso les dejo este pequeño regalo.

Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo es una pequeña adaptación.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Se nos fue dicha la historia de un demonio blanco de corazón gentil y la doncella de una aldea. Ven, te dejaré escucharla.**_

 _A final de la villa. A entradas del bosque, más allá del camino, la casa del demonio._

Una rubia doncella perdida, sus ojos eran ciegos por las vendas de una promesa, llego a la casa sin saber que era del demonio.

El demonio viendo a la ciega doncella perdida, le hablo y la invito a su hogar, la doncella sonrió agradecida.

 _El demonio estuvo una noche con ella, disfrutando del tiempo juntos. La doncella hablo sobre la aldea, sobre las personas. Por primera vez el demonio, aprendió sobre el corazón de un hombre_

Al amanecer la doncella pronuncio _"Vendré de nuevo" y "adiós", "No puedes", dijo el demonio, pero ella solo sonrió._

 _ **A entradas del bosque la doncella espera, si el demonio la llama, ella volteará.**_

 _Al día siguiente y al día siguiente y al siguiente también…_

Las personas de la villa, no tardaron en enterarse de sus encuentros. Asqueados, por el "engaño" del demonio en el cual era presa la doncella, le quisieron advertir a la bella incauta.

 _Y un día se le fue dicho, "la figura de un demonio, no son humanos, ellos lucen aterradores, aterradores"._

Pero la ciega doncella, ignoro sus advertencias y siguió reuniéndose con el demonio. La gente de la villa encolerizo.

 _Un día, a la casa del demonio blanco, vinieron hombres._

Con ojos asustados y horrorizados. El demonio escucho las demandas de la muchedumbre enardecida.

 _Prometer "Nunca volver a ver a la doncella" y "No volver de nuevo", le hicieron jurar._

 _ **Donde la villa termina, a entradas del bosque. Aquí me apartaré, por el bien de la doncella.**_

Desenlazo sus gruesas y destructivas manos, de las delgadas e inocentes manos de la amable doncella, lo hizo con lentitud, disfrutando por última y primera vez del notorio contraste del tacto de su áspera piel, contra la suave y delicada piel de quien solo podía anhelar en secreto.

La confundida doncella noto el delicado rose de las largas garras en su piel, en su mente pensó que el demonio lo hacía con tanto cuidado, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana, maravillada por la consideración, soltó un ligero sollozo de tristeza, el cual se convirtió en un fuerte llanto al perder todo el contacto con él.

 _La doncella lloró, pero él la ignoró._

Sí así lograba proteger a su dulce doncella, la ignoraría, a ella y al creciente y amargo dolor en su pecho al alejarse de ella.

 _Llora, demonio bebé blanco. Resiste, resiste._

La rubia lloró desconsolada varias noches, días y meses, perdió a su amado sin poder decirle lo que sentía por él, él, el "horrible" demonio que sólo le brindo alegría y devoción que nunca encontraría en nadie más. En nadie…

 _La doncella de una villa, una hermosa flor blanca. Para encontrarse con el demonio, ella regresaría una y otra vez, a pesar del tiempo, creyendo en que algún día escucharía su voz._

 _ **Oye, detrás de ti, ¿Puedes escucharlo?**_

Al escuchar aquella nota final, acompañada de tan anhelada voz, la hermosa flor se giró con rapidez e ilusión, frente a ella estaba él, su amado demonio, por primera vez lo pudo ver, lleno su vista de él.

Sentado bajo un gran árbol, en sus piernas mantenía un antiguo shamisen, y en una de sus cubiertas manos, sostenía una taza de sake, su cabello platinado, era apenas visible por la larga y blanca tela que le cubría la cabeza y parte del rostro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Les gusto? En fin, como ya dije, está basada en la canción de Kaito Shion titulada; "el Ogro y la Doncella"

No olviden dejar sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo :3

Hasta pronto.

 _Atte: SakataGinkox3_


End file.
